


7 sentences

by glitter_atzi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Proceed with caution, lovers? to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_atzi/pseuds/glitter_atzi
Summary: Donghyuck's love affair with his ruin.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	7 sentences

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new. A story in seven sentences :)

**1.**

The stars remind Donghyuck of Mark; the way Donghyuck sees the light in him years after it has faded out.

**2.**

"You don't have to do this," Donghyuck says, narrowly dodging Mark's fist- he immediately aims a punch at Mark's nose and it lands- crimson red painting his face, Mark chokes out a: "I do" and then lunges at him; Donghyuck stumbles back, laughing weakly, because he has imagined Mark saying those words to him so many times but never like this.

**3.**

_"I wish I could speak Korean well," Mark says, as the pair sleepily pull on their training gear, 14 and childish and absolutely sincere. "So I could tell you all the types of beautiful you look right now."_

**4.**

Mark's gun is pressed against Donghyuck's chest, Donghyuck's own double-barrel revolver leaving an imprint on Mark's temple- a stalemate, neither can live while the other dies; Mark's eyes flick up to the hand that keeps Donghyuck's gun up, calculating- before the older boy grasps Donghyuck's jaw to pull him into a bruising, searing kiss, Donghyuck kisses back just as desperately, all his nerves alight with the taste of Mark's vengeance; "Fuck you," Mark spits out eloquently, pulling away and disappearing into the shadows- it's all the poetry Donghyuck will get from him.

**5.**

_A 16-year-old Donghyuck has his best friend pinned against the rush mat with his sword- Mark is beaming at him under the pointed edge- and the other trainees applaud loudly; "You'll never beat me like this, hyung," Donghyuck teases, tossing his sword aside and reaching a hand down to the round-eyed boy - the first and second-best in the entire academy._

**6.**

Mark cradles Donghyuck's head against his chest, ''sorry''s and "I love you"s mixing with his gasping sobs and Donghyuck's blood- as though Mark didn't know the consequences of stabbing Donghyuck in the gut; Donghyuck dazedly thinks, all vindictive pleasure and acrid spite, that at least he would die in the arms of the man he loves, but Mark will never have that end.

**7.**

Donghyuck had lost to Mark only twice - once his heart, and now his life.


End file.
